


It Would have been wiser to settle down

by Spoiler1001



Series: Alice is Nero's mother [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aice is an adult so there's nothing underage about this, Angst, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Impregnation, Nero meets Vergil, Pining, Sex, Shy Sex, alice should have quit, aww they do love each other, drunk vergil, vergil gives up on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Vergil wants a kid and there is only one person that he trusts to help with that. Of course, nothing is without strings attached.





	It Would have been wiser to settle down

**Author's Note:**

> Alice is a character from the dmc3 manga.

“I swear to whatever deity is out there if you make me listen to one more sermon by that obnoxious asshole I'm done.” Alice took off that white hood that bound her platinum blond hair back and sighed, stripping off the tight sock and painful shoes that help her feet and sat back in her chair crossing her legs. 

 

“I fail to see the downside. You get a first row seat to the church of Sparda. Access to books and other things, plus I thought you always wanted to travel on a man's expense.” Vergil was standing near the inn’s bed wearing his pants and no shirt or coat. His hair was messed up slightly and his cheeks had a reddish hue to them. 

 

Alice scoffed. “To Italy or trace, not some small cult town where I'm told to wear some restricting dress and shoes! I had a genetic condition that stopped me from aging externally and now that I look my age I can't even flaunt it.” 

 

“Trust me, when the magic was working itself out, you were flaunting it plenty,”  Vergil smirked and dodged a slim sock that was thrown his way. 

 

“I know. Even Arkham was throwing looks my way, and I knew his daughter! Graduated at the same time.” Alice gritted her teeth. Then with a sigh, she looked up at him with concern. “How are you two doing by the way?” 

 

Vergil avoided her look. He slumped on the bed, slowly taking off his shoes. Slowly contemplating his answer, he swallowed three times and sighed. “it would be easier when you were there. At least with you watching me I had an excuse-” 

 

“what to be on your best behavior? Like calling me a whore and telling me to get out of your sight?” Alice’s tone hardened. 

 

Vergil ducked out of the way of a shoe being thrown. He deserved that. He was harder on her than he should have been and now he was paying the price for his harsh words. 

 

“I should have left the two of you when I had the chance. Now here I am getting ready to have your child.” Alice slipped off her dress and sighed. This is what she was more comfortable with. This is what she was used to wearing. She had what was close to a tank top and leggings. They clung to her fit body and she was not wearing a brassiere. She uncrossed her legs and a wicked smirk played at her lips. “if I'm going to do this Vergil...woo me.” 

 

Vergil looked at her for a split second and sighed. Well nothing in his life had been easy, why should this be. His pants grew tighter the more he looked at her. She was as tempting as she was when she approached him wearing that amulet. A thought passed his mind that if it were any other that held that amulet in their possession, they would have been dead were they stand. However, since it was  _ Alice, _ then it would be fine because who else showed loyalty to him throughout? It was obvious to him that Arkham was planning a betrayal, but all Alice wanted was someone to stay with. She just wanted a friend. 

 

Vergil stood up walking up to Alice. he got onto his knees once he was right between her legs. Running his hands up and down her legs, he noted how tight but soft her legs were. If She wasn't careful, she could hurt him. Starting low, he began a soft circular motion starting from the base of her ankle and slowly rising to her calf. Soft little noises of pleasure melted in her throat. 

 

“not bad, blue.” She hummed. “now those snakeskin pants there ain't hiding much. Ready for the main event?” 

 

Vergil placed his head on her thigh. It was warm there. He could feel her magic thumping like a heartbeat under her skin. It was so enticing that he placed a small bite on her leg, marking her as his, despite his hesitancy to let himself feel anything. He did have a certain fondness for her. And having her here will keep her safe, away from Arkham and his plan. The tower will be a dark place, not one for someone as nice and kind as her. He pulled away and leaned towards the waistline of her leggings and along with what was a thong apparently, pulled it down to her knees, using his hands to pull it the rest of the way down. She did have a bit of wetness building up there, but not nearly enough for what he had to do. Being the gentleman he was, he nudged her legs further apart and placed a gentle kiss on a sensitive place. 

 

Alice gasped in surprise as he did that, letting out a soft moan when he inserted his tongue. Her legs began to shake as he delved in deeper, exploring her and making a mental note as to where everything that felt good to her. Tensing muscles and a buildup of moisture against him gave away how close to a climax she truly was. One well place lick and Alice cried out, wrapping her legs around his head and squeezing tightly, almost suffocating him. 

 

Vergil let out a small laugh as she came down from the high of a climax. She sighed and slumped in the chair as she blinked back into reality. Her mouth was dry as she tried to swallow and sighed. 

 

“I'm not a doctor, but as good as that felt, I doubt that makes a baby.” She whispered and smiled.   

 

Vergil laughed. She was ready for him now, but not on the couch. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. She touched his hair and played with it. Yet another thing he would not allow someone else to do. 

 

He pulled away and shed his snakeskin pants. Making himself bare he joined her on the bed. He was ready and primed for her and she was in the same state for him. She had a blush covering her face and her hair was splayed out around her head. She was in such a vulnerable state and surrendered herself completely to him. With a kiss to her neck, he slid in, confirming her fate. 

 

He kept his face buried in the space between her neck and shoulders to hide his smile as his hips jerked up into her. She was so trusting, to let him do this. Sweat built upon her skin as soft whimpers left her lungs. He kept up his movements. 

 

“are you alright?” Vergil asked, his voice softening a bit. Alice nodded and gave him a big toothy grin. 

 

“asking like the true gentlemen you are.” She giggled, her laughing turning into moans as he twisted his angle and hit something right. She gasped and stiffened as he continued his assault. Bliss filled her expression with tears of pleasure fell down her cheek. 

 

Vergil clenched his jaw as one good thrust of his hips caused her to climax again. He wasn't expecting her to drag him down with her. His climax left him breathless as he collapsed on to the bed next to her. 

 

“This alone won't be enough… we will have to do this again.” 

 

“oh no, the horror” Alice smirked as the climax didn't quite knock the attitude out of her, but nothing would. 

 

Vergil sighed and after a few seconds he placed a small kiss on her jaw and began thrusting again. Alice sighed and for a few fleeting moments, it wasn't about a child, Sparda or anything else. It was just about the two of them and the pleasure and need for it that they kept feeding each other. 

  
  


_ “‘Power. Give me more power!’" And if I become a demon, so be it. I will endure the exile. Anything to protect her.” _

 

Vergil sat in front of the tombstone. He had a bottle of some Italian liquor. The bottle of the French import laid empty beside him. He couldn't get her to the cities he wanted to. This would have to do. Alice was killed in the one place she should have been safe. Had he said he had the blood of Sparda, he could have simply gone and had her protected. At least their plan worked. The child they conceived had stopped Sanctus and his mad grab for power, but thinking back on it, Vergil was just as bad as the evil priest. Be didn't need the power, if he had wanted to be strong, he could have just been like Dante and settled down, got a job somewhere, but he would not have been able to meet such a fiery spirit. He sent her here. He killed her. He really was a bastard. She was too young for this. He could only hope that he will do right by her. 

 

“Hey! It's time you to get home before you do something stupid.” a young man with Vergil's white hair and Alice's blue eyes said. He had a redheaded woman behind him. Vergil turned to face the boy. He had tomato on him. Of course, he did. He seemed like a good guy, one that saves people instead of using them. 

 

“I've already done some stupid stuff.” He said with a bitter laugh. “ I wasn't there for her. I came back looking for her and I find her like this… not even a year after I left, she goes where I can't.” 

 

“She must have been important to you…” the boy said. 

 

Vergil smiled sadly. “she was someone I trusted more than I realized at the time. She was the mother of my son. I planned to be there for the birth but I got held up for years. When I finally came to see her, to see how's she's been doing and I come to find out she's gone.” Vergil sat up, grabbing the bottles and dusting off his baggy jeans. If She were alive he would care but now…. It doesn't matter. 

 

“your son, is he ok?” the redheaded woman asked. Her voice was soft, so unlike Alice, but her question demanded an answer. 

 

“he's better now that I wasn't in his life…” Vergil said making his way to the inn that he was staying at to The same room where Alice and he created a hero. 

 

“Oh and the next time you see Dante, tell him I don't appreciate him giving away my things,” Vergil said before he left earshot of the boy. 


End file.
